For my beloved
by shun matsuoka
Summary: He knew that it was an unrequited love, but he thought that if he try his best, maybe things would work out, but when another one enters the scene, can Kise still keep his sanity intact? They're kinda OOC here, and a bit of a warning for harming other people and mentions of death and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As much as I wanted to write a happy ending story, I can't help but to write the opposite. I looooveeee Kise, and I loooooove Aomine too so please, don't hate me for this one XD**

***For my beloved***

Right from the start, he knew he doesn't have a chance, he knew he was just trying his best for nothing; he knew that he'll probably end up hurting himself. But he didn't mind, he was so much in love with Aomine that he didn't mind anything at all.

Sometimes he pitied himself, sometimes he felt proud, because he manage to keep his sanity intact with him. But whenever he loses Aomine from his sight, he goes crazy. He's not a stalker, but acts like he is, Aomine's his "friend" so why does he need to stalk him if the only thing he needs to do is to be always by his side.

"I will always be here for you, Daiki." Kise would say, with a smile plastered on his face, to which the other one would snort and roll his eyes. But in the end he'll ruffled up the blonde's hair, giving him a little smile. "That sounds so gay, Kise." was always his reply.

Kise was always satisfied with that, no matter how painful those words are for him. As long as Aomine acknowledges him, as long as he feels like he's needed, he'll always be right there for his beloved.

"Oi Kise" Aomine called him, Kise squinted his eyes when he saw _his _Aomine laughing with some other guy, he was a brunette, smaller than Aomine, with a pale skin and has those big puppy eyes. What was his name again? Rei? Rin? Ryo? Ah, it was Sakurai Ryo. Kise approached the men with a forced smile. "Yo, Daiki….hey, Sakurai-san." He said, as he looked at the smaller man with cold piercing glare. Ryo felt chills running down his spine. He bowed frantically, repeating his mantra "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again!"

Aomine raised a brow, totally confused. "Haa? The hell you talking' about?" he asked, Ryo looked at Aomine then at Kise, who was still glaring at him. "Eep! I-I gotta go senpai! later then, bye!" Ryo finished hurriedly and dashed away. Aomine was still confused mumbling about how weird the kid was. On the other hand, Kise was smiling victoriously, latching his arms around Aomine. "Ne, Daiki~ you don't need to mind that brat~" he purred, Aomine looked at him with a glare. "Shut up Kise, I'm worried for him as a friend." He said untangling Kise's arms away, leaving Kise at the hallway. Kise looked down with saddened eyes. _I'm the only one you need, Daiki._

Later that afternoon. There was news that a freshman was found beaten up at the back of the gym. Aomine's eyes widen when he saw that it was Sakurai on the news, he hurriedly went to the hospital to check on his friend, but the poor boy was so traumatized that he was trembling so hard, Aomine attempted to pat his head but Ryo batted his hand away. "No! N-no! please don't hurt me, I'm sorry I'm sorry." Ryo whimpered as he cried, The taller man felt sorry for Ryo. "Ryo, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember who did this to you?" he asked, putting more effort to make his voice seem calm.

Ryo looked at the door and grabbed his Aomine's arm. "He's here! He's here! Please! I won't do it again! I beg you!" Ryo shouted, his grip on Aomine was tight enough to leave red marks, he clutched on the sheets and covered himself entirely. Aomine can still see Ryo trembling underneath the sheets. "I-I won't do it again. Please don't hurt me, I'm begging you." Ryo whispered again and again, Aomine sighed rubbing his temple and placed his hand on top of Ryo's head. "I swear I'll take revenge for you Ryo, I'll find out who did this to you, and I'll beat the shit out of him." He said and left the lad's room.

Meanwhile, Kise went to check up on Ryo when he saw that Aomine was already there, he hated how Aomine showered the other one with affection, he hated how Aomine's attention wasn't on him, he hated how Aomine didn't notice his presence at all. Kise glared when Ryo looked at him during the time when Aomine asked who did the beating on Ryo, that was when Ryo went crazy and started flailing around. Kise smiled wickedly and left.

He was walking slowly along the hospital's hallway. He was aware that other people was staring at him, well who wouldn't? He was smiling devilishly to himself, mumbling words that other people can't hear, he kept on looking at them with such maniac eyes. "I should have beaten him some more." Kise whispered. "Maybe I should have killed him? Yes, yes! I should have!" he added, then releasing out a wicked laughter.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see that someone was in front of him. "Ah, I could kill him before he spill things out." He said to himself and giggled. "Kill who, Kise?" Kise gasped when he saw Aomine in front of him, he smiled and hugged the taller man. "Ah! Daiki-kun!" he purred, Aomine pushed Kise back. "The hell with that Kise! Tell me, are you the one who hurt Ryo?!" Aomine asked angrily.

Kise's eyes went dead-like. "So what if I did?" he asked back. Aomine gritted his teeth and grabbed Kise's collar. "Fuck Kise! What did Ryo even did to you!?" Aomine growled, Kise's brow met and he held on Aomine's hands tightly. "He was trying to take you away from me! Haven't you seen how he looks at you?!" Kise almost shouted, it was a good thing that they're at the back of the hallway and there aren't any people passing by at the moment.

Aomine released Kise and stepped back. "You're insane! He's just my friend! And what of it if ever he likes me? I didn't even said that I love you Kise!" Aomine stated, he was furious, Kise's eyes widen. "But, Daiki! I'm the only one you need! What can he do for you? I did everything I can for you! I'm the only one who can make you happy…." Kise whispered, feeling the tears that started to form in his eyes. Aomine sighed, but not giving in. "You did all of those with your own accord, I haven't said anything about what things you need to do for me, Kise. It's all your fault." Aomine muttered, with that, Kise's tears started pouring down. Aomine left Kise and the blonde was just crying there, caliing out Aomine's name over and over again.

Weeks went by, Aomine hasn't spoken to Kise even once, but the younger man kept on following Aomine wherever he went. Aomine was aware of it, but he didn't say anything. He was at the school's rooftop, appreciating the peace for some time. He heard the door creaked opened, and there stood Kise, with eyes that looked so tired. Aomine looked at Kise and said nothing.

"Daiki…I'm sorry." Kise whispered, he knelt in front of Aomine. "I'm sorry, please talk to me again, oh Daiki." Kise added, tearing up. "You shouldn't be saying that to me, Kise." Aomine said. Kise wiped the tear from the side of his left eye. "Then, if I say sorry to Ryo, would you forgive me?"Kise asked. Aomine sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "I could, if you promised not to hurt Ryo again." Aomine said. Kise felt that pang of jealousy again. "What is with you Daiki! Why do you care so much about Ryo?! Have I got no chance with you at all?!" he asked, his voice cracked. "How do you expect me to like you if you act like that! You're too damn possessive Kise! I don't even know if I still know you!" Aomine shouted back, Kise gave him a look before standing up. "Fine, you want me to say sorry to Ryo, right? Okay then." He hiccupped and left. "Oi! Kise! Kise!" Aomine's voice echoed the now empty rooftop.

Kise made his way to the Hospital. "I'll show Ryo what he gets when someone tries to snatch Daiki away from me."he whispered. Kise clutched his shirt, if people think that I'm insane, then so be it. "Daiki's mine, mine, mine." He whispered to himself, and upon reaching Ryo's room, he smiled.

Opening the door, Ryo stirred up a little. But when he heard the closing of the door, his eyes shot open. He gasped when he saw Kise approaching him. "K-Kise-san? N-no please, don't hurt me!" Ryo whimpered vulnerably. Kise snorted and took his time on approaching the injured man. "Neh Ryo, you want to take Daiki away from me, don't you?" he asked, Ryo shook his head and tears rolled down his pale cheeks. "N-No! please believe me Kise-san! I know my place now, please I beg you, don't hurt me!" Ryo pleaded bringing his knees to his chest.

Kise smiled menacingly. "Aww, great pretender bitch. You think I'll buy that excuse?" he asked, when he revealed a knife from his pocket, Ryo's eyes widen more, if that was even possible. "No!No! I'm telling the truth Kise-san!" Ryo shouted, waving his arms frantically, he moved back and managed to avoid Kise's first swing of the knife.

"I'll kill you, and after that, Daiki wouldn't think of anyone else but me~" Kise purred, oh how he love the thought, and when he looked back at Ryo, he swung his knife again, and this time it slashed Ryo's shoulder. Ryo felt like his skin was burning from the sudden pain. More tears rolled down his cheeks, and Kise was about to slash him again when the door opened.

"Stop it Kise!"Aomine's voice rang inside the room, running towards the blonde man and snatching the knife away from his grip. Kise walked backwards. "D-Daiki…"Kise whined. Aomine looked at him angrily; the older man went towards Ryo and hugged him, keeping him safe from the insane man. Aomine pointed the knife towards Kise. "Don't you dare come closer,Kise, I've called the police, and they'll come here any minute from now." He growled.

He was mad, he was hurt, The man he loved has someone else in his heart. Tears rolled down Kise's face. "D-Daiki…no…you should be choosing me…"he whispered as he moves closer to Aomine. "Fuck that! I'd never love someone who's insane like you!" Aomine roared .Kise shook his head. "No, no….I-I'm not insane Daiki, I'm just…I-I did this so no one can snatch you away from…me…"he said as he reached out for Aomine, but it was too late, Aomine had already stabbed him in the stomach, and blood started to ooze out his lips.

"I'm sorry Kise, but I'm not going to let you hurt Ryo." Aomine said with sad eyes, Ryo clutched on Aomine's shirt tightly, tears fell down on the taller man's shirt. Kise wanted to say sorry, but he can't. He fell down and seconds later, darkness occupied him.

He _shouldn't_ have loved.

He _shouldn't_ have tried.

He _shouldn't_ have did all of this.

He _shouldn't_ have let insanity take over him.

He _shouldn't_ have felt jealous.

He _shouldn't_ have felt possessive over Aomine.

He _shouldn't _have said those three words.

But he did.

AN: IDEK what happened. :O just kidding, I wanted to write some possessive unrequited love, and this came out, please don't hate me for what happened to Kise, I mean, I love him but still…anyway, reviews/feedbacks would make me very happy Thank you

Oh, and if there are any grammatical errors, forgive me, I don't usually proofread my works, so yeah. Emzosorry :3

P.S

I might update **6 lives** one of these days, and I want to thank all of you who reviewed, followed and clicked favorite, it inspires me to write more once again, thank you very much

*hugs everyone


	2. Chapter 2

**Shun M:**

Okay. I know that this is supposed to be a one-shot, but, I changed my mind XD this would be the last part and I was wondering whether I should change the genre or stick with it. Meh, anyway, Enjoy the last part ^_^

SHOUTOUT FOR CUTE 27kirune12, I just wanted to thank you once again for your inspiring review, because of that, I got an idea for this last part, I don't know whether they should be back together or… arrrggh XD scratch that, I dedicate this to you, so… oh my gawd. I hope you'll like this *hugs

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own KNB *cries

**Warning:** Death and depression stuffs. Meh :3

***For my Beloved: Wrecked* **

Weeks passed, and yet, Kise was still unresponsive to everyone even to Aomine. After the incident with Ryo, Kise was confined in the hospital and was advised to take rehabilitation seminars. Kise was so absent-minded that he just nodded his head but didn't actually went there.

The assigned doctor for Kise sighed exasperatedly. "Ryouta-san, please, drink your medicines, if you don't then you'll never get better. Do you want that?" he asked, Kise looked at him with such dead eyes. "Fuck that." Kise thought that it wouldn't be any better if he did get well but still be not loved by Aomine, like hell, Kise was beyond mad, he don't know what exactly Ryo has that he doesn't have.

"Pathetic little bitch." He would murmur at random times, his eyes would always glare at anyone and anything, he felt like the whole world was against him and his love for Aomine. Kise glanced at the medicines his doctor left earlier, there was a note saying that he should drink them and rest. "Die, old man." He whispered, he took the note and the medicine, threw it in the bin, picked the glass and threw it on the wall.

A loud crash was heard, and soon, two nurses where in his room asking about what happened and if he was injured. "Ryouta-san! Did you do that?" one of the nurses asked, Kise rolled his eyes and snorted. "No, it flew by itself woman." He replied sarcastically, the nurses sighed and cleaned Kise's mess; they left afterwards, telling him that he needs to rest.

Kise stood up and picked a shard of glass that was left. He was about to cut his skin with it but sighed. "No,no,no…I shouldn't be doing this to myself…" he said. He looked outside the window and grinned. "I should be doing this to that kid, Ryo." He added, and there was an evil intent in his eyes.

2 days later, Kise sneaked out of the hospital, the knife he used on the incident was still with him, and he also managed to get back his clothes. He went home first, forcing himself to eat, but after not eating for 4 days, he threw up and felt pain in his stomach, but then, Kise realized that it was fine, no, it was better, he thought that if he eat up and threw up afterwards, then, he'll never be fat, and if he's not fat, then he'll have a desirable body, and maybe, just maybe, Aomine would finally look at him and say that _"You have the most beautiful body, Kise."_

Weeks passed by, and the scenes were repetitive, Kise would eat, threw up, then pass out for a while, wake up and just dazed off. Looking at his body now, it was very much obvious that he's suffering from bulimia, his body was now a thin frame, like when wind blew hard on him, he'll fall down and break. Kise looked at the mirror, staring at his reflection, he traced his clavicle, loving the feeling that it was very much shown,his fingers slide down to his chest, to his rib cage, feeling his pronounced bones, his finger travelled further, his hope bones, his thighs till his feet, he smiled. "Daiki~" he moaned, even though the called person wasn't there. "Oh Daiki~, aren't I beautiful?" he asked with a giggle.

He continued to stare, but he started to see the past events, the mirror reflected it to him, Kise knew that he was hallucinating, but it felt real, all of it. Kise groaned and grabbed the nearest anything he can, it was his phone, and in a blink of an eye, he threw the phone, breaking the mirror, some of its pieces fell, Kise sighed heavily, walking slowly towards the mirror, he traced the tracks, not minding the blood that drips down his fingers. "Ryo Sakurai…I will….definitely kill you." He said and laughed menacingly. He bent down to pick up his phone; Kise felt numb, even the shards that tore the skin of his feet didn't affect him.

Fortunately, his phone was only scratched, he searched for Aomine's number and called. Aomine answered quickly. "Kise!? Kise where are you?!" Aomine asked, even though he was angry, there was a tint of worry in his voice. Kise touched himself, hearing Aomine's voice aroused him. "Daiki~" he moans. "Oh Daiki~, did you miss me?" he asked back, his body felt hot, even though there were cracks in the mirror he can see how his fingers left a trail of blood all over his body. "Kise you idiot! Why did you escape from the hospital?" Aomine asked again, this time, it was out of pure worry. "You empty-head! What if something happened to you?! Fuck! Do you know how worried I am?!" he shouted.

"Oh Daiki~ you were worried~ I feel so happy~" Kise purred, he heard a "tch" on the other end. "Shut up and tell me where you are, I'm going there." Aomine replied. Kise smiled wider. "I'm home Daiki~ hurry~ I want to see you~" Kise giggled, hanged up and threw his phone at the corner; he plopped down the floor, not minding if it hurt his head. "Aaah~ Daiki, you'll be mine now." Kise whispered, his face was flustered, his eyes glistening with lust.

Not long after, Aomine came barging in, only to see a naked Kise, sprawled on the floor, unconscious and dirtied with blood. Aomine rushed to his side, cradled him and slightly patted his cheeks. "Kise! Oi Kise!" he called, Aomine's heartbeat was fast. "Kise! Kise!" he called out again. The blonde slightly stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Hmm…Daiki~?" he called the other one.

"I'm here, Kise, what happened to you?" Aomine asked as he caressed the blonde's face. "Mnn, I just wanted to look at myself in the mirror." Kise replied, sitting up. Kise looked at Aomine and cupped hi face. "Neh~ Daiki, am I beautiful now?" he asked, it surprised Aomine a bit. "W-what do you mean?" he asked back. Kise guided one of Aomine's hands to his body, making Aomine touch his small frame, his bones that are ready to show out of his skin. "Kise, why did you do this?" Aomine asked sadly. "You were beautiful, but what have you done? "he added.

Kise's mood changed and he glared at Aomine. "I did this so I can be beautiful! So that all of your attention will be mine! So that you'll fall for me and you'll want me and only me!" he shouted, grabbing the knife from the table, he pointed it towards Aomine. "Tell me Daiki, am I not enough?" he asked, tears started to fall down. Aomine felt Kise's desperation, but no matter what he does, he just can't love Kise in that way, for him, he was more of a younger brother, not a lover.

"I'm sorry Kise…" Aomine whispered, Kise cried harder, his fingers scratched his chest. "Why! I'm the one you need Daiki! Are you really that in love with Ryo?!" he asked, Aomine looked down, nodded his slowly, and when he looked back at Kise, he was crying. He grabbed Kise and hugged him tight.

"I tried to love you Kise, I really did!" Aomine cried, Kise felt light, his tears fell non-stop but he didn't care, he breathes heavily and slightly pushed Aomine. "You really love him?" he asked. Aomine nodded his head. "I love Ryo, Kise, I love him." He said with a small smile.

Kise was hurt, oh how he knew that even if he tries his hardest, the result would always be the same. He thought that maybe God hates him and that's why he makes him suffer over and over again. Kise tightens his hold on the knife and smiled at Aomine. "Daiki~ I have one last wish…." He said. Aomine was confused but he nodded his head. "Can you…tell me you love me? Even if it's only a lie?" Kise asked, his smile showing that he was defeated.

Aomine's eyes widen and cupped Kise's cheeks. "I don't need to lie Kise! I love you and you know that." He said seriously, he was too focused on Kise's eyes that he didn't notice that the blonde stabbed himself. "Daiki~ I love you…" Kise whispered weakly. Blood drip down from the corner of his mouth, Aomine gasped and pulled out the knife from Kise's chest.

"No, no, no Kise! No! why?" Aomine cried and hugged Kise tightly. "I love you Daiki…always have and always will…"Kise whispered as he touched Aomine's cheek for the last time. Kise regretted nothing. If he was not the one that Aomine loves, if he was not the one that will gain all of his attention then it would be of no use, he was being possessive, yes, but it didn't matter now anyway, he accepted the truth even if it hurt him.

But he was satisfied to hear that Aomine loves him even if it's not the same love Kise has for him.

1 YEAR LATER.

Aomine was put into jail, accused of murdering Kise, even though he didn't, Aomine didn't say anything, and accepted it. He thought that this was his punishment for everything, he thought that he really loved Ryo, but since the death of Kise, there was no one in his mind but him. When Aomine confessed his feelings to Ryo, he was politely turned down, and only after that, he realized that he don't care about Ryo not loving him back.

It hurts him even more now, knowing that whatever he do, there wouldn't be a second chance for him to love Kise, to have him in his arms, there would be no second chance for him to say that yes, he loves him too, he was just too blind to not notice it.

And every night he would cry to his sleep, remembering clearly on how Kise looked when he told him he loved him, his face was of pure happiness, and now, Aomine wanted to see it again, but there would be no way to see it again, he cried. Oh how cruel the world could be.

_Oh how he loves him too._

END

Shun M:

I DON'T KNOOOOWWWWWWWW. THE STORY WENT ON BY ITSELF. HAHAHAHAHAHAHU =( I felt sad for them, why oh why, *cries

They didn't end up together, should I change the genre? :3

Anyway, reviews are highly appreciated =)

P.S

I have other works that you might want to read, feel free to check them out =)


End file.
